


break the awkward, come undone

by jestbee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan/Phil/Lauren - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Negotiations, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee
Summary: Phil should have been jealous, he should have wanted to rip Dan away from her, to keep him all for himself and instead, Phil had justwanted.





	break the awkward, come undone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the phandomficfest flash fest 'fic you're afraid to write'
> 
> I kept seeing discourse about Lauren and a tiny evil devil on my shoulder kept telling me to write something in response. I wasn't ever going to really do it, because I didn't know how I felt about writing about the merch team and blah blah blah reasons. I'm also never really sure about my skill with smut. So thats another thing I'm generally _always_ afraid of. But then this flash fest came about and Charlotte was a bad influence and so I decided to do it. 
> 
> Then it grew. And grew. and somehow I wound up with over 10k of smut that people may or may not be mad about. idk. 
> 
> Also beware the non linear storyline. I don't know why I do that so often either.

There is a soft knock at the door. 

"Answer it," Dan says. 

Phil flicks his eyes over to where Dan is sat in the armchair of their hotel room. He's got a bottle of something at his left elbow, three glasses crowded around the bottom of it and a bucket of melting ice from the machine down the hall. 

Phil hesitates. 

Dan rises to his feet, taking a single long stride that puts him in front of Phil. 

"Okay?" Dan says, a hand reaching up to cup the nape of Phil's neck.

His grip is firm, grounding, and Phil feels the hammering of his heart keenly below his rib cage. He swallows and nods, maintaining eye contact with Dan the entire time. 

"Go on then." 

Dan's hand drops to his side, fingers flexing, and Phil shakes himself a little. He takes a breath and gives the room a final once-over. It's tidy, they only checked in today and they've been careful only to sit on one of the beds the entire time. The other is still pristine, white sheets pulled taunt, tucked under the mattress. It has been a constant presence Phil hasn't been able to ignore all day, he's barely been able to look over at it, knowing what is coming. 

Now, he is mesmerised. Staring at the blank canvas of it all, his mind reeling with possibilities. He can feel the jump of expectation, nerves and excitement all rolled up together in his stomach so that it feels electric. He gives Dan one last look, a solid single nod, and answers the door.

***

Some things about this tour are the same as the last one. Much has changed, _they_ have changed a lot, but Phil isn't as hesitant about some things this time round. He's almost used to them. 

And there is Dan, there is always Dan. 

Marianne is the same as she always is, tour or not, and some familiar faces from IRL are tagging along from home, their comforting English accents making Phil feel as if he isn't thousands of miles away, even when he is. Even some of the Americans that joined them on the US leg are from last time too. 

Phil feels a little shocked when he spots Lauren hauling boxes the first time. He'd known she was going to be here, because he'd read Martyn's email and he does pay attention to these things regardless of his brother's endless accusations to the contrary, but it doesn't stop the way he spins his head to look at Dan when they see her at the first venue. 

Dan catches his eye, a small smirk on his mouth and Phil feels his cheeks go a bit pink, vivid flashbacks playing in his mind.

She had reminded him so much of Dan the first time they met. Their sense of humour and general outlooks aligned and he could see the way Dan lit up when they talked, how he lingered a bit, stepped a little closer. Phil should have been jealous, he should have wanted to rip Dan away from her, to keep him all for himself and instead, Phil had just _wanted_. 

It started as intrigue, because _Dan_ seemed to like her. Then they'd spent more time together and she was funny, charming, a little bit quirky. She liked Disney movies and cute animals and laughed at Phil's jokes as well as Dan's. Then it was Phil letting his gaze linger a bit too long, Phil that suggested they hang out with the merch team more than they would usually. 

And he hadn't really known how to feel about that.

He'd confessed later, mumbling it into their shared duvet under the comfort of darkness and instead of laughing at him Dan's eyes had gone dangerous and he'd crawled towards Phil, looking hungry, his tongue swiping out to wet his bottom lip. 

Phil remembers it clearly, what came next. Dan in his lap, riding him hard on the bed at the back of their old tour bus, the rock of his hips perfectly in tune with the sway of the bus beneath them. Dan's breath had been hot and heavy in Phil's ear whispering dirty, scandalous things about what they could be doing with the blonde member of their merch team, fuelling Phil's fantasy, describing each position, every possibility. 

If Phil had been shocked about how much of it Dan had already thought of, it didn't bother him enough to stop. There wasn't the question of jealousy, that wasn't what this was about at all. It was a fantasy, something Phil hadn't considered before, and while it confused him to realise just how much it was turning him on, he didn't feel bad about it. Instead he'd closed his eyes and let Dan's voice conjure filthy images, heated glorious scenarios he wanted but could never have put in to words. 

He came so hard his vision went white, and even though they'd seen her since at VidCon and various other events, it isn't something they'd done again. They'd talked about it abstractly, of course, mostly of how Phil felt, how it was all bit mixed up in his head. They'd discussed some of Dan's experiences with women and Phil's lack of experience in that area. But slowly, over time, they'd dropped it. 

That was before _this_ tour though, and somehow it feels different. A new phase of their life with new avenues to explore.

Dan quirks an eyebrow, and Phil feels a frisson of _something._

***

She's paused on the threshold. She's got a black denim dress on with silver snaps on either shoulder and a striped top underneath it. Her blonde-grey hair is pulled up on top of her head in a messy bun, her blue eyes slightly wide and framed beneath thick-rimmed glasses. She's chewing her lip and her hand is tapping nervously on her upper thigh where the hem of her dress gives way to her pale leg. She still reminds him of Dan. 

"Hi," she says, when Phil doesn't say anything. 

"Oh, um, hi." Phil says, throwing the door a little wider and trying to avoid hitting himself with it. "Come in." 

She shuffles past him and Phil can smell the sharp floral scent of her perfume. He likes it, but it reminds him of being younger and scared. 

"Hello," Dan says. 

Phil is comforted by how level Dan's voice is. He thinks if there was the slightest bit of hesitation he might give in to the thread of fear in his chest. He wants this, he's sure, but he has no idea what he's doing. Hearing Dan sound confident is better, knowing Dan is there to guide him through it is everything. 

Lauren smiles at Dan and Phil closes the door, joining them in the main part of the room. The bed is still there, still pristine and lovely, until Lauren drops down on to it, her hands folded in her lap. 

"Drink?" Dan asks. 

"I'm okay," Lauren says, shaking her head. "I don't wanna… you know…" 

She trails off and looks over at Phil and he offers her a reassuring smile.

"Sorry," she says, sounding more relaxed and like herself, "Fuck. This is all a bit…" 

Lauren is nervous too, he realises. Phil feels a bit lighter at that, like he isn't about to be subjected to Dan and Lauren being all confident and worldly and him feeling inadequate as a result. 

"Yeah," Phil says, "it is. I'm glad you're here though." 

She smiles at him then, a little sigh coming out of her mouth and she looks a little bit brighter. 

"Me too," she says. 

Phil moves to sit next to her on the bed, no longer caring about the way the duvet is dipping in the middle, how there will be creases in it. This is just the start, after all. 

"So do you guys do this often?" she asks, crossing one leg over the other. Her dress rides up a little and Phil doesn't stop himself looking. 

"No," Dan says, sitting on her other side. "We never do this."

Lauren turns to look at him. "Oh."

"That okay?" Dan asks. 

His voice has gone all deep. Phil likes it, of course he does, but what he likes even more is watching Lauren react to it. Her cheeks go pink and she looks down and away a little bit before glancing back at Dan. 

"It's okay." 

"Good." 

Dan reaches out then. His fingers aren't shaking at all as they come up to slides the glasses from her nose. There's a heavy silence, the shifts of sheets as Dan places them delicately on to the bedside table before bringing his hand back up to guide a piece of Lauren's hair around her ear. His palm looks large as he lets it drop down below her ear so that he's cupping her jaw. Her lips part and Phil watches her pink tongue flick against her bottom lip. 

He shifts, finding himself almost eager for it, and Dan looks up at him. 

"Okay?" he asks Phil. 

Phil's own mouth is open a bit and he can feel his chest rise and fall with quick breath before he nods. 

"Okay," he says.

And Dan kisses her.

***

"I saw you today," Dan says from the bed. 

Phil is in a towel staring at the contents of his suitcase and trying to work out where he put his pyjama bottoms, hair dripping water down onto his forehead. 

"Saw what?" he says, swiping his hair out of his eyes so that it's slicked back against his head a bit. 

"Looking. At Lauren." 

Phil keeps staring into his suitcase, avoiding Dan's obvious glare. 

"It's alright," Dan says, "If you were."

"You know I don't…" Phil says, looking up sharply, dearly wanting to clarify. "It's not-- I mean I just. She's…" 

He sighs. He can't find the right words. 

"Hey," Dan says, beckoning him over. "It's okay." 

Phil traipses over until he's sat on the end of the bed near Dan's feet. Dan nudges at him with his toes, jabbing them into Phil's ribs. 

"It's okay to want it." Dan says, quietly. 

"Huh?" 

"I can't say I haven't thought about it sometimes," Dan shrugs, like it's nothing. 

"What, women?" 

"I mean not in general," Dan clarifies. "I'm not over here wishing I was still fucking women if that's what you're worried about. But sometimes I think about it in like a… fantasy kind of way. Like that time on the bus…" 

"I remember," Phil says, a bit too quickly. 

Dan nods, "Yeah, Like that. I think about doing it _with_ you." 

Phil stops, his breath caught in his throat. "Yeah…" 

"You haven't… I mean before me there weren't…" 

"No. There wasn't that many." 

Dan knows Phil doesn't have that much experience with women. There were men before Dan, because somehow that had been easier. He wasn't expected to be strong or forceful or take the lead with men, he could just be his own quirky self and they found it endearing. 

Then there was Dan. Dan who had some knowledge of what to do with girls but none about what to do with boys, Dan who looked at him with round questioning eyes and let Phil take the lead. And Phil had wanted to. 

"You taught me some stuff," Dan says, as if knowing exactly where Phil's thought process has wandered. 

"You were an eager pupil," Phil offers, some levity back in his words. 

"Sometimes I think about… teaching _you_ some things." 

Dan's voice is quiet, his head dipped a bit as if he's ashamed of that. It makes Phil's heart beat fast and his mouth go dry because yes, he wants that too. 

"Hm," Phil hums, because that's easier than coming up with words, made even more difficult by the way they are bundled up in his throat. 

"Do you… when you think about it…" 

Phil thinks that it's time he stopped making Dan think he's alone in this because he's been pretty useless so far at showing him just how enticing the whole idea is. He is hard, he realises, just thinking about it. 

Phil shifts where he's sat, the towel around his waist making it difficult to manoeuvre. He isn't elegant about it but he's up on the bed before he knows it, the towel coming a little loose as he crawls over Dan who parts his legs to accommodate him. 

"I think about you," Phil says, bringing his mouth up close to Dan's so that they are breathing each other in. There is the scent of toothpaste hanging on both of them, minty and sharp but their breaths hot and misting. "I think about you with her and I--" 

He cuts himself off by kissing Dan, pulled in by his proximity and the way his erection is pressed against the soft material of Dan's jogging bottoms, towel most of the way unravelled from him at this point. His hair is still wet and he feels Dan's flinch as water is splashed over his face but Phil keeps kissing him. 

"Is it just her?" Dan asks, panting a little as they part. 

Phil shakes his head and tries to think. "I mean yes and no. She's the one that started it..." he says. "But--" 

"Yeah," Dan breathes. "Yeah we… yeah." 

Phil likes that Dan has gone slightly monosyllabic, he likes the way Dan's hips are moving a little underneath him, how his hands have come up around Phil's neck. 

"Are we just _thinking_ about it," Phil asks, unsure what he wants the answer to be. 

"I don't know," Dan confesses, his eyes wide again like they were that first time. A little unsure. 

Phil can maybe take the lead again this time too. 

"We don't have to be just thinking about it," Phil says. "I mean… God this is crazy, and like, we're talking about like, someone else. An actual person. So it's not just up to us, is it? But I mean if… if she… then, yeah. We could… couldn't we?" 

Dan makes a noise like an aborted moan, like he is stopping himself from making it. "Yes," he breathes, "yes." 

He pulls Phil down towards him, lining their mouths up and wasting no time in slipping his tongue past the line of Phil's lips. 

Phil goes with it, letting Dan tug at the towel and discard it so that it pools on the floor beside the bed. He presses himself up against Dan and lets the fantasy swirl in his head, the promise of it. 

It's gone from something abstract to something that could happen. He thinks of Dan running his hands over someone else, over a woman, the way that he is touching Phil now, up over the curve of Phil's hip. 

He thinks about watching while it happens, Dan's eyes hard and hungry. Touching her with Phil only a few feet away. He thinks about what it will be like to have Dan like it, for Dan to turn that gaze on him, to watch him back. To _teach_ him. 

Phil lets it play out in his head, slips his hands under Dan's shirt, and gets lost in it.

***

Phil can't tear his eyes away from the way Dan's hand is resting on Lauren's face. His palm, the span of it, is so large and her face is so small and delicate in comparison. Phil can hardly breathe. 

Their lips part and Lauren smiles. 

"Mm," Dan says, and looks up at Phil. "Phil looks a little left out." 

Phil feels his heartbeat in his throat as Lauren turns to him. Emboldened by the start of things she grins, standing for a second, Dan's hand slipping from her face. She rearranges herself on the bed, folding both of her legs underneath her so that she is on her knees facing Phil. 

"You okay, Phil?" she asks him. 

Phil nods, because he can't quite come up with words at the moment. 

She leans forward, placing a hand on his knee, sliding it upwards to the top of his thigh as her face comes closer. He can feel the bed dip as Dan shifts, tucking up close behind her so that Lauren is between them. 

They tower over her, her small body framed by the broad widths of their chests on either side. She bends down towards Phil, with Dan pressed up close to her back. He leans down to whisper into the space between them. 

"Go slow," he says. 

Phil isn't sure if he's talking to Lauren, or to him, either way it's now or never. He closes his eyes, leans forward, and captures her lips. 

He can hear Dan breathing as her tongue flicks at his lips, can't lose himself entirely when he's so aware of their audience. It's different from kissing Dan, he'd forgotten what it was like to kiss someone that isn't him. She's soft, small, her mouth a different shape. Her lips move against his slowly, though whether that's because she's following Dan's instructions or because she's taking Phil's lead, he doesn't know. 

He wants to have performed better but he isn't quite sure he's managed to by the time she pulls away. It isn't natural to him the way it seems to Dan, he doesn't know how to do this. He wants to, but he doesn't know how. 

Phil looks over at Dan now, their eyes meeting over Lauren's body and she grins at them both. 

"Your turn," she says. 

She still has a hand on Phil's leg, and her fingers push into the sensitive skin of his inner thigh through his jeans. She reaches her other hand up, slipping it around the nape of Dan's neck and guiding his head over. 

Phil thought he would feel self conscious. That it would feel performative, but kissing Dan, even with Lauren touching them both, feels like it always does. It's easy to get lost in the familiar for a moment, and he's only jolted out of it when Lauren's hand slips further down the inseam of his jeans. 

Phil doesn't know where to look as they part. He can feel the hot swell of his arousal pressing into the confines of his jeans, just from this. From the heady swirl of Dan, Lauren, all of it mixed together on this one bed.

Lauren is smiling and her hand has drifted down to Dan's shoulder, her pinky tucked under the collar of his shirt. Phil looks over at Dan expectantly, begging him to tell him what comes next. This isn't about experience anymore, because he's pretty damn sure none of them have experience with _this_. He just wants to do it right, to make both of them enjoy it as much as he is. Dan grins. 

"Phil's scared," he says. 

Lauren looks over at him. "That's okay. You don't have to be scared." 

Phil shakes his head, then nods, confused as to what he means. "I'm not…" 

"What do you want?" Lauren asks him.

"I think he wants to watch for a bit," Dan says. 

Lauren's tongue pokes out at the corner of her mouth and her teeth come down around it softly. "Okay," she says, "we can do that." 

Her hand disappears from his leg and he watches as she pivots, placing it on to Dan's other shoulder. 

"Phil," Dan says, "Come here." 

Lauren is still on her knees between them, only now she's facing Dan. Phil can see the nape of her neck, the soft tendrils of her hair escaping the messy bun atop her head cascading down over the smooth, pale skin. Dan brings his hand up to her waist, his forearm wound around her and his fingers dipping into the curve of her waist. 

Phil moves, clumsy and uncoordinated but he shifts towards them, getting up on his own knees, as Dan kisses her again. He doesn't know what to do, what he's allowed to do. 

"Phil," Lauren says, comfortable in Dan's arms but pausing their kissing for a moment. "You could undress me if you like." 

Phil nods, because what else is he supposed to do when a beautiful woman is asking him to undress her? A woman currently snogging his boyfriend. A snog that Phil can't look away from. 

He reaches out, his hands shaking a fraction, fingertips coming to rest on the neckline of her denim dress. He lets his hands fall, skimming the lines of her body, tracing over the bump of Dan's arm at the base of her spine until they curl around the bottom hem of the fabric. He hears her sigh into Dan's mouth as he shuffles closer and reaches for the other side with his other hand. 

Dan, although preoccupied, must be aware of what's happening because his arms unwind from Lauren's waist as Phil tugs her dress up. The fabric slides sensually over the curve of her hips rising up slowly to reveal the black lacy panties beneath, the soft swell of her arse. 

He's surprised at his coordination as he manages to pull her dress up over her head without any disasters, the two of them breaking their kiss to let it come free. Her long legs are there, smooth and pale. She still has on the striped t-shirt she's been wearing under the dress, and more of her hair has come loose around her ears, she looks cute and ruffled and Phil finds himself licking his lips and ducking his head to skim his lips over the line of her throat. 

She gasps. Phil's hands have found their way to a place around the ridge of her hip bones, one index finger extended slightly to the waistband of her panties. She drops her head back, coming to rest on Phil's shoulder so that she is one long line down his front and his mouth is still ducked down close to her pulsepoint. 

Her hips move a little in his hands. 

"Phil," Dan says, and Phil looks up at him. His lips are shiney red and wet, his voice is deep and a little cracked. "Do you want him to touch you?" 

He's talking to Lauren now, Phil is having trouble keeping up, he's getting lost in all the sensation, the pounding in his chest, the crackle in his head. 

"Yes," Lauren says, her voice like a rough whisper right by his ear. 

At that, like instinct, he flattens his hand against her stomach, his palm pressed to warm, soft flesh. He thinks again of how different she feels to Dan, but about how much he still likes it. Briefly, he worries that he shouldn't be allowed to feel like this, to want to touch someone else when Dan is so near. 

He lets his hand stroke a little lower, the lace of her panites at his fingertips and her hips moving slightly against him, the curve of her ass thrusting softly into him, right into the space where the heat is starting to pool in his groin, where his cock is hard and he's trying to tell himself that it's okay that it is.

He looks up, pausing for a moment as his eyes meet Dan's. Any hesitation he might have felt fades at the sight of him, staring, unblinking. Dan is hungry, urging, and Phil knows this is something they are sharing, the three of them. 

"Touch her, Phil. She wants it. So do you." 

Maybe Dan wants to watch too, but it's been years since Phil attempted this and even then he never really had too much practise. The first guy he'd been with, someone older he'd met at university, talked him through his first hand job with precise instructions. It had been pretty easy after that just to roll with it. 

But there had never been anyone around to tell him what to do with girls, and those he'd been with hadn't had enough experience or confidence or both in order to tell him what they wanted, what they liked. There had just been a lot of fumbling around under covers at parties in stolen moments. 

This isn't like that. 

Dan must sense his hesitation because he raises one eyebrow just a twitch, sucking his bottom lip fully into his mouth. 

"Slowly," Dan says, lip pinging back from between his teeth with a pop. 

Phil looks back at Lauren. Her eyes are closed and she's nodding a bit. 

"Come on, Phil," she encourages. 

Phil closes his own eyes for a second, letting himself drift into it and giving himself over to whatever it is he wants to do. He keeps one hand low on her stomach, just barely teasing at the lace of her underwear, while the other runs upwards, under the fabric of her shirt, across her ribs, meeting the hard underwire of her bra. 

Jesus. Phil hasn't dealt with a bra in years. 

It too feels lacey under his fingertips as he spreads them out over the soft swell of her breast. It's heavy in his hand and he likes the weight of it. She makes a small unconscious sound like a little whine and Phil finds the hard nub of her nipple through the thin fabric, closing his thumb and index finger around it. He squeezes gently and the noise she makes is a little louder, longer. 

Emboldened, Phil finally slides his hand down into the bristle of her pubic hair. She is smoother in most places, here included. The hair is softer, shorter than he's used to and he runs his fingers through it without really thinking about what he's doing. 

Her hips move a bit under his touch and she gasps. 

"Lower, you tease." 

He can hear the smile in her voice and a low chuckle from Dan. 

"Yes Phil," Dan says, "come on." 

He sounds just as impatient as Lauren does. Phil ducks his head to run his lips over Lauren's pulse point. She smells nice, tastes good, but she doesn't seem affected by his attentions on her neck like Dan does when Phil does this. 

She is wet when Phil finally strokes his index and middle fingers down into the curve of her. He'd known to expect it a little bit, but maybe not this quickly. 

"Yes," she says, and he feels her reposition, knees dragging across the duvet so that they are pulled wide, giving him unfettered access. 

And fuck. That's hot. 

Dan's hand has drifted down over the bulge in his own jeans. He's squeezing, eyes transfixed as Phil starts to move his fingers. 

"Tell me," Phil says, his voice pitched a little deeper than his normal speaking tone. "Tell me what you want." 

He's asking Lauren, of course he's asking Lauren, but he also wants to know what Dan wants, how this will all play out. 

He's never thought to ask before. When he'd been young and awkward and scared he'd thought that he needed to magically know how to please the girl he'd been with. Getting older, made confident by the security of a long term commitment, he knows that you don't have to know everything. 

"There," Lauren gasps as he moves his fingers downward, tracing small circles until he feels her twitch. "Oh god." 

He hears Dan's breath hitch, and he looks up into his brown eyes as he slowly, deliberately, traces his fingers over the point Lauren had indicated. She bucks against him, pressing down on to his hand. She is warm, and wet, sliding over his fingers. 

"Fuck," Dan breathes, and Phil watches him pop the button on his jeans, tugging at his zipper. 

"I think he likes it," Lauren says, her eyes too watching Dan slide a hand into the confines of his underwear. 

Phil lets his fingers push a little lower, sliding into the soft, slippery folds of her. She hums, rolling her hips encouragingly as he finds what he's looking for. 

"Yeah?" he says, pausing slightly to check that this is okay. 

"Please," she groans, and he likes that. 

He curves his fingers round, sliding his index and middle fingers into the warm, wet inside of her. She is soft and velvety, the walls of her pulsing around him as she thrusts down onto him. 

"Ah," she exclaims, reaching down to press her hand over top of his. 

She bites her lip as she urges him deeper, pressing and rearranging him until the heel of his hand is pressed tight up against her, where he knows her clit is. He thrusts his fingers experimentally, making sure to rock his palm at the same time, applying pressure. 

He's forgotten Dan as she writhes against him. Her head has dropped back down on to his shoulder, the length of her body pressed along the length of his, his hard cock nestled against the curve of her ass. She is thrusting against his hand, riding his fingers as he tries to match her rhythm, each undulation rubbing her body against his erection, building a tension in him he's dying to relieve. 

Dan has been jacking himself slowly the entire time and Phil watches the flush rise in his cheeks and he knows that he's going to have to stop soon. He recognises the way his breathing has gone short, staccato, and he lets out a grunt every now and again that mingles with Laurens moans in the quiet of their hotel room. 

Phil is lucky bastard, the two of them gorgeous and wanting, because of him. Because of the things Phil is doing. 

Phil uses the hand currently cupping Lauren's breast to tug at her bra, pulling it up roughly to expose her nipple to his searching fingers. It isn't elegant, ideally he'd have had her shirt off before doing this but he hadn't been in the presence of mind to do that before. 

"Dan," he says, drawing his attention back. "Come here." 

Dan pauses his hand where it's wrapped around himself. He moves closer, though there isn't a great deal of room between them all anyway. 

Dan picks up on what he needs to do without words, because even in this it appears they have some sort of wild connection Phil doesn't want to question. He reaches out, blunt thick fingers sliding over the soft curve of Lauren's stomach, tugging her shirt up and over her head. 

Lauren raises her arms as Dan pulls her shirt free, tossing it on to the floor at the foot of the bed before reaching to unclasp her bra. It takes him only a few seconds to work it, before the black lace of it is joining the rest of her clothes on the floor and Lauren is fully naked save for her wet panties, clinging to Phil's fingers where he is still pumping them in and out of her as she tightens around him. 

"You've done that before," she says to Dan.

"Once or twice," Dan grins. 

Phil hadn't given any thought to Dan removing a girl's bra before, how that might be something he'd had experience of, had known how to do. But now it's exciting, that Dan knows how to do that even 10 years after the last time he'd done it. 

Phil's hand is still cupped around Lauren's breast but now he knows what he wants. He reaches up, sliding his fingers into the hair at the nape of Dan's neck and guiding his head down until the plush, plump pink of his lips wrap about the dusky rose of Lauren's nipple. 

Lauren gasps, her hand with it's painted black fingernails coming to rest on top of Phil's in Dan's hair. She pushes, slightly, urging Dan closer. Her other arm swings up, over her shoulder and into the matching spot on the back of Phil's head. 

Her hips start to move faster, writhing and bucking against Phil's fingers and he curls them a bit and he's rewarded with her crying out. 

"Fuck, fuck yes," she says. 

He feels her flutter around him, her juices sliding in between his fingers so that his hand is soaking. Dan's tongue flicks across one nipple than the other and Lauren is moaning so loudly Phil is sure the people in the next room must be able to hear it. 

And then her body pulls up tight, pushing back against the hardness of his dick, arching her back, pushing her tits into Dan's mouth and her thighs tremble, pushing herself down hard onto his fingers he can feel her walls tighten. She cries out, panting and moaning. 

"I'm coming," she says, and Phil is thrown off guard for a moment, surprised and pleased. 

This has never happened to him before. Young and inexperienced he'd never actually managed to make this happen but here is Lauren, a hand digging into both his and Dan's hair her body rigid and tense as an orgasm rips it way through her. 

"Shit," Phil says, not really meaning to say anything at all. 

He lets her ride it out, moving his fingers while she moans and then slowly, carefully, easing them from her as she comes down. 

Dan is the first to move, straightening back up to sit on his heels. "Wow," he says, his eyes a little glassy and dazed. 

Phil removes his hand from Lauren's underwear and places it back on her hip. He shifts back until he is once again sat on the edge of the bed, his feet planted on the floor but he doesn't feel rooted, he feels a little like he's floating, overwhelmed and a little amazed at what has just happened. 

He lets Laurens fold backwards in to his lap and she goes easily, curling into him, smiling. 

"That was…" she says, a little breathless. 

"Yeah," Phil says. 

Dan is looking at them both, and Phil feels a rush of affection for him, for the fact that they did this together. Lauren is hot, and Phil can't help but be attracted to her, but having Dan there adds a whole new level to it. Knowing Dan's eyes are watching, knowing his mouth was giving her pleasure too, that they'd made her feel good _together_. Phil is still hard and aching where Lauren is sat in his lap and he knows she must be able to feel it. 

"Now what?" Phil finds himself asking, sounding a little eager. He doesn't even know if anything happens after, maybe that is all there will be. 

He isn't even disappointed about that because it had been fairly spectacular. 

Lauren looks over at Dan who nods at her, Phil suspect this has something to do with whatever Dan had said when he'd arranged all of this. Whatever it was that he'd told her tonight was about. Phil suspects that it's to do with him, it's about _teaching_ him, letting him experience things he hasn't for a while. 

Lauren grins and picks herself up from Phil's lap, turning to face him, lifting one leg up and over and pressing herself back down so that she is straddling him. She is warm, naked skin, the shape of her breasts pressing into the flat plane of his chest hard and urgent and she slings her arms over his shoulders. 

"Now," she says, "It's your turn."

***

Dan tells him it's all arranged one night on the tour bus. 

They're in the back sprawled on the sofas with the door pulled shut and an old movie on the screen. There's no bed back here like there was in their last bus, but Dan can still stretch out the length of one of the sofas with his head in Phil's lap as they watch, so it isn't all bad. 

"I spoke to Lauren," Dan says. 

Phil's hand pauses where he's been running his fingers through Dan's curls and he feels the bottom drop out of his stomach. 

"You did what?" 

"I told you I was going to," Dan says. 

"Yeah but… I didn't think you were _really_ going to." 

"What? Why?" 

"Because," Phil says, realising he is keeping his voice low like they're discussing a dirty secret they don't want anyone to overhear. And well, maybe they are. "I just… what did she say?" 

Dan doesn't answer straight away but when he does Phil can hear the smile in his voice. 

"She said yes," he says into the darkness. 

Phil looks down at him, the white glow of the screen highlighting the bridge of his nose and the curve of his mouth.  
"What?"

Dan sits up, pulling his head out of Phil's hands and turning to face him. "LA," he says. "The night before the show." 

Phil doesn't know what to say, he blinks at Dan for a considerable amount of time before Dan grows irritated at him. 

"Say something." 

"I don't know what…" Phil starts, sighing a bit to steel himself, "What did you say?" 

Dan shrugs, "You know me, I charmed her." 

Phil settles him with an exasperated look. "No. Really, what the hell did you say to her? How do you just bring that up?" 

"I don't know to be honest," Dan says. "I just kind of… like, there was some flirting and I think she… I dunno. She was into it." 

"So you just _arranged_ everything?" Phil says, incredulous with how his life is turning out. 

"Yeah," Dan nods, "that okay?" 

Phil chews on his lip for a second, finding that his head is nodding before he's even made conscious decision about what to say. 

"It's okay," he says.

***

Lauren's hands are warm when they slip under his shirt. He doesn't think about it as he raises his arms over his head and lets her remove it. She drags her hands down over his collarbones, running through his chest hair, scratching lightly with her nails. 

She leans in to kiss him again, tipping him backwards so that he is flat on the bed. He goes willingly, letting his head bounce slightly off the firm mattress. 

"Dan says you haven't been with a girl… for a while," Lauren says above him. She's still straddling his hips, one knee either side. She's sat directly over where his cock is throbbing against his zipper and he hopes he can relieve the pressure sometime soon. 

"I haven't," Phil says, honestly. But then, neither has Dan, so he doesn't know why he's the focus of this. 

"But he's okay with you experiencing it?" Lauren asks. "He wants to watch you?"

Phil looks over at Dan where he's calmly surveying them, a small smile tugging at his mouth. So that's what he'd told her, had he? That Phil wants to be with a woman and Dan wants to watch it happen? 

He's not even sure if that's the truth, or maybe it's the other way around. Possibly it's both at the same time. 

"It's what we both want," he assures her. 

"You're a better person than me," Lauren says, looking over her shoulder at Dan, "I'm not sure I could share either of you so readily." 

Dan crooks a full smile then, dimple on his cheek dipping inward. "You're only borrowing him" he says, "temporarily." 

"Of course," Lauren nods, her own smile blossoming on her face, clearly enjoying herself. "I'd better make it count then, huh?"

She grins down at him and then shuffles backwards, off his lap, to stand at the end of the bed. 

"Dan," she says, "Do you have a condom?" 

Dan doesn't even look ruffled as he moves to the drawer at the side of the bed where they'd put them earlier. It had been part of the meticulous preparation, of them trying to make sure everything was perfect before she'd arrived. 

Lauren leans forward and grasps the button on Phil's jeans. She makes short work of it, and the zipper, and Phil lets himself be stripped as she pulled his jeans free. His hard cock bobs painfully against his stomach and he should feel exposed but his head is swimming with how achingly aroused he is, how soft her hands feel against the sensitive skin of his thighs, dangerously close to where is is solid and swollen. 

He hears the crinkle of the foil and there are hands on his cock, rolling down the condom. Lauren's hands are still on his hips and he blinks his eyes open to see Dan, now shirtless, sheathing him with practised ease. 

"He's big," she comments. 

Dan just smirks at her, as if he can take credit for it. Or perhaps he's just a little smug. 

"Feels good, too," Dan says.

Phil marvels, he doesn't think he's ever heard Dan say something like that to another person. To talk about sex with Phil so openly, about how much he likes it when Phil fucks him. How far he's come over the last few years, how comfortable he is with himself and what he likes. 

It's endlessly attractive.

Lauren must think so too as she bends over, kissing Dan hard and filthily, all tongue and just a hint of teeth. Phil lets out a groan at the sight. 

"Fuck, you're both going to kill me," he says, covering his face with his hands. 

Lauren's melodic laugh mixes with Dan's dark chuckle and Lauren climbs back up over him. 

"Are you ready, Phil?" Lauren asks. 

Phil looks up at her, pausing for a second before he sits up, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Are you?" he asks. 

"Hm," she hums. 

He'd meant it as a genuine question, to check she was okay with everything because despite how brave she might sound, how confident and sexy, Phil doesn't want her to feel like she has to do anything she doesn't want to. But his voice is pitched low, a little gravelly from the exertion of being so turned on for so long, so instead it sounds like a promise. 

"I'm ready," she says. "Fuck me, Phil." 

"I think it's me that's going to die," Dan says next to them. 

"Poor Dan," Lauren says, turning to look at him, "Don't worry, we won't leave you out."

"I have an idea," Phil says.

Dan looks at him as if surprised. Phil can relate, he's more surprised than anyone at the fact that he's directing the proceedings. Lauren is looking at him now, her head cocked to the side. 

"An idea?" she asks. 

"A way we can involve Dan," Phil says. "Turn around."

She looks at him quizzically for a moment before catching on. She lifts herself up off his lap and with his helping hands manages to settle back round the other way, her back to his chest. 

"Come here, Dan," she says. 

Dan's eyes go wide when he realises what's going to happen, and he scrambles to his feet, moving to stand in front of them both. Phil shifts his legs wider so Dan can move up close, so close that Phil can feel the texture of the jeans he is still wearing on the inside of his thigh. 

Lauren looks pleased at the situation and reaches out to tug on Dna's jeans where they are still unzipped. Dan looks a little starstruck, like he hadn't imagined this was how it was going to go at all. Like he'd expected to just watch and get himself off and that would have been enough.

She tugs until his jeans and underwear are far enough down that his cock is exposed, flushed red and shiney with pre-cum already blooing at the tip. Phil knows what that tastes like, how it feels, and even with Lauren naked a read in his lap he still feels a spasm of want at the sight of it. 

Lauren wraps her hands around him, not covering nearly as much of it as Phil would with his larger palm, but enough to make Dan's eyes flutter shut. After a few teasing strokes she lets go, reaching up to brace a hand on Dan's shoulder and use the leverage on him to lift herself up.

"Phil," she says, "would you?" 

Phil looks down at the round shape of her backside. It fits into his hands just-so as he tucks a thumb under the lace of her panties and moves them to the side. He looks, because he can, at the pink, flushed parts of her, until she reaches her other hand back, her lumbar spine arching as she takes hold of Phil's latex covered cock firmly and guides him into position. 

Phil makes a strangled noise as she sinks down onto him. She is hot and tight and she slides so easily, wet and soft. She throws her head back, fully seated, just rocking her hips to get used to him. 

"Feels good," she says.

"Uh yeah," Phil replies, breathless, "You too."

It feels weird to be calmly having a conversation about it even as he is _inside_ of her. He hasn't been inside of someone who isn't Dan for a decade. She's lighter, in his lap. He thrusts experimentally, hands on her hips, and it's nothing to lift her slightly, to watch as she comes back down, impaled on his cock, a short sharp noise of pleasure bursting from her. 

"Fuck, yes," she says, loudly. 

Phil is used to loud, Dan is always just as loud as she is being, but it's still odd, to feel someone new, to hear someone else's voice. 

He does it again, enjoying the feel of her body letting him in. Dan makes a noise just as she does and Phil looks over to see him with his hand wrapped around his cock, a pearly bead of fluid gathered on it's tip. 

"Come here," Lauren says, reaching for him. 

He's already close, Phil can feel the body heat of both of them as Lauren leans forward, changing the angle of her body and Phil can feel the shift from the inside. He watches, rapt, as she steadies Dan's cock in one hand, his own falling down to his side, and then her pointed, pale-pink tongue darts out and licks. 

Dan's eyelids crease shut, and he gives a breathy whine Phil has heard a million times before. He likes it. He wants more. 

Lauren flattens her tongue, opens her lips wide, taking Dan's cock into her mouth. Phil can't help the way it makes his hips jump, thrusting into her harshly so that she makes a muffled moan around the girth of Dan's erection. 

Dan lets out a moan of his own and lifts his hand to rest on the scoop of her silver hair. The dark strands at her roots contrasts against his pale skin and Phil can't tear his eyes away. 

"Shit," Dan says, "That's-- oh my god." 

Dan sounds wrecked. Lauren is stretched between them both, pivoting between the two backing on to Phil's cock before moving forward to envelope Dan's in a neat, tight suction. It starts slow, a delicious roll of her hips, Phil's fingers pressing into her hips. 

He has to hold his breath a little, the tension building deep and fiery, winding like a spiral in his gut, burning and pulling tighter and tighter. He's panting, watching Dan's face screw up in mirrored pleasure as Lauren's tongue flicks up over the head of his cock before taking him back in, hollowing her cheeks and sucking hard. 

"Ah-ah," Phil says, without meaning to, sinking into the tight heat of Lauren over and over. 

"So good," Dan sighs. "I'm… uh--" 

Lauren's movements are beginning to stutter, her hips thrusting erratically. Phil tightens his grip, pulling her down, her ss flush against his thighs as he thrusts upwards. He's tight inside her, rocking only a bit deeper with each movement but he can feel her pulsing around him, her skin hot and flushed. 

He's moving purely on instinct, chasing the feeling of her around his cock, hot and wet, so he briefly loses focus on Dan. He doesn't notice when Dan's own hips start moving, but he does hear the small choked sound Lauren makes when he moves too quickly. 

"Shit," Dan breathes, "Sorry. I didn't mean--" 

"It's fine," Lauren says, moving away a bit. "Just surprised me." 

Phil thrusts again and she smiles.

"Mm," she hums, "keep going, I'm so close." 

Phil complies, pulling her down once again as he thrusts up into her. He isn't far off himself, feeling like he could come at any moment but he has to wait for her. He could almost laugh at himself for standing on ceremony, he hasn't given Dan that courtesy is years. They laugh it off if it happens too soon or too late, or if one of them comes ages before the other. Phil doesn't feel the need to tamper down his pleasure, to hold himself back until Dan has reached his peak. But with Lauren, it only feels polite to let her go first. 

She wraps a hand around Dan again, bringing her mouth back down around the sensitive head. 

"Press your tongue up against the underneath," Phil says, "he likes that." 

Dan sucks in a breath against his teeth and Phil assumes she's done just that. 

"Good," he praises.

She seems to gather the rest herself, using the hand around the base of him to reach what her mouth can't. She moves them in tandem, sucking firmly, a hand on Dan's hip to stop him bucking too harshly. 

"Shit," Dan stammers, "Fuck I'm gunna--" 

He tries to pull away but Lauren slips the hand on his hip around ta little and holds him firm. This, it seems, it enough to tip Dan over the edge. 

It isn't the swallowing in general, Phil thinks, they crossed that bridge in the first week of sleeping together. No, it's that he didn't expect her to. Some early-formed idea of what girls will and won't do, perhaps. Either way, Phil revels in the look of shock on Dan's face as his orgasm rips through him. 

When he's come down, a short series of audible 'ah-ah-ahs' that had burst from his mouth still echoing off the walls, Lauren slides off and straightens her back. 

Angle changed, she plants her hands either side of her on the bed and begins to ride Phil in earnest. Phil grips her hips, fingertips turning white so that he's pressing small pink dots into her skin that may well turn to bruises come morning. 

Dan sinks down on to the bed next to them, pulling his trousers back up and over himself, but Phil is concentrating too hard to really notice. Dan leans in, finding Phil's mouth with his own and drawing him into a deep, passionate kiss as Lauren moans above them. 

She's chasing her own pleasure now, and Phil is just along for the ride. He wishes he had more finesse, more tricks up his sleeve to pull out other than just matching her rhythm and moving his hips, but she doesn't seem to care. 

He kisses Dan, the familiar shape of his tongue, the pattern it traces against the side of his own, Phil doesn't have to think about how to kiss Dan. Kissing Dan is like breathing. But if it wasn't Phil wouldn't be able to summon enough coordination to do it properly because Lauren shifts, a minute amount, and suddenly Phil is teetering on the edge of something .

He feels like he's been wound up all day, and close to coming for most of the evening now. Watching her suck Dan while she rode him was mind-blowing and he's held out about as long as he can. 

Mercifully, at that moment, Lauren tenses, crying out louder that she had been before and curses. Her body clamps down on him, her thighs quivering nipples pert and back arched. Her hands are wide on the bed, fingers tense and curled into the sheets. 

"Oh God, fuck yes, oh my--" she's babbling, nonsense half sentences as she rides out the wave of her orgasm on Phil's dick. 

Phil has to close his eyes because he suddenly feels as if he's been slammed into a wall. He jolts upward, wrapping his arms around Lauren's waist as the tail end of her orgasm fades, and he pulls her down tight against him as he fall over the edge, pulsing up inside her. 

She must be over sensitive, he thinks, but she doesn't push him away. Instead her hips rock against him, milking the orgasm from him as he pants and clings to her, eyes screwed shut and face twisted into an expression that can't be attractive. 

As it fades he opens his eyes to find that Lauren has slumped back against him. 

"That," she says, "was fucking brilliant."

Dan laughs somewhere to their right and Phil unwinds his arms where they are wrapped tightly around Lauren's waist.

"I'm--" Phil attempts, and then shakes his head. "Um." 

Dan reaches out and runs a hand through Phil's hair, "he's speechless," he says to Lauren, "well done." 

"Good," Lauren says, her voice light, a laugh threading it's way through it. 

She eases herself up and off of him. Phil reaches for the base of the condom almost automatically and she doesn't seems uncomfortable at all as Phil slips out of her. He could try to think about how that is or isn't different from being inside Dan, but he doesn't have enough brain power left. 

Lauren stands, pulling her panties straight and bending down to retrieve the rest of her clothes. 

"I'm just gunna--" she says, hooking a finger over her shoulder towards the bathroom. She holds her dress against her chest, covering herself in a way that Phil thinks it's a bit useless now, and walks away from them. 

Phil lets himself drop down to the mattress, not bothering to sort himself out just yet. 

"You okay?" Dan asks, dropping down beside him. 

Phil turns his head to look at him, their faces close. He leans in, kisses him close-lipped and sweet, but lingering. 

"I'm great," Phil says, "You?" 

"Hm," Dan hums, and then, "You'd better get up."

"Don't wanna. Tired." 

"Lazy" Dan says, fondly. "But seriously. I might put up with your naked ass still rocking a used condom for ages afterwards but I reckon you should probably show our guest a little more hospitality." 

Phil groans and then gets up, because Dan is right. 

By the tiem Lauren emerges from the bathroom, fully dressed once again and her hair back in it's messy bun but tidied up for the most part, Dan and Phil are both fully dressed as well. They smile ad Dan passes her her glasses from the bedside table. 

"Want that drink now?" Dan asks. 

"You sure?" Lauren asks, and for as blunt as she's been all evening, she seems nervous again. 

"Yeah," Phil says, coming up next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her gently. "Of course." 

Dan pours the drinks and they sit in the armchairs. Phil doesn't look back towards the bed, doesn't focus on the way the covers are only barley ruffled towards the end of it. Things hadn't gone exactly how he'd thought they would but it was good. 

"You can stay," Phil says when they've finished their drinks. 

"Nah," she shrugs, "This was… it was really fucking fun. But I don't wanna drag it out. Let's just… keep it to this, yeah?" 

Phil is mildly taken aback. He hadn't really known what to expect from Lauren because they don't really know her all that well. They meet on tours and events and she's civil and funny and she reminds him of Dan. But she isn't Dan, she is her own person, and she's different than Phil had thought she would be. 

And that's okay. 

She kisses them both before she leaves, tells them she had a good time. Phil repeats that he did too, and he means it. And then she's gone, her silver head bobbing down the corridor as Phil shuts the door behind her.

Once it's finished, all that's left is just him and Dan, just the two of them in the quiet of the room with the two beds, both of them creased, one more than the other. Dan is shuffling about, clearing up glasses and finishing both of their pyjamas from their suitcases. He's making moves like he's going to shower, picking up his wash bag and tucking it under his arm. 

Phil turns to him, walks the few strides back into the center of the room, and thinks about what to say.

***

"Is there anything that's a hard limit for you?" Dan asks, looking at his phone. 

"What?"

Phil is sat in front of the mirror in a dressing room somewhere in middle America. He's running a wet wipe over his forehead while Dan flops unceremoniously into the armchair. They're both warm and exhausted from the show. 

"The Lauren thing," Dan clarifies, "anything you definitely don't want to happen? Rules?" 

"We're talking about this now?" Phil asks. 

"She texted," Dan shrugs, "Seems like as good a time as ever." 

"She texted you? About what?" 

Dan looks up, putting his phone down on the small side table. "We were just talking about stuff," he says, "no need to worry. I thought it might be good to, you know, find out if there was stuff she definitely wasn't into." 

"Oh." Phil spins on his chair, facing Dan and putting one ankle up on the opposite knee. "That makes sense. Was there anything… I should be like, aware of?" 

Dan laughs at him, "No, Phil. It's fine, you're fine. This doesn't have to be a big deal." 

"It feels like a big deal," Phil confesses. 

He wants to be cool and confident and nonchalant in the way that Dan appears to be. He wants to roll with the punches and act like they bring a third person to bed all the time, but the truth is that he's scared. About what it means that they want to, about what it will be like, who will do what. Mostly, he's worried about what happens afterwards. 

"Phil," Dan says, his voice a little softer, the bravado rubbed off. "We don't have to. This isn't… it isn't something I _need_ from you. You should know that. It's just something to share, to enjoy together. But it's you and me, always." 

That zings through his veins, making him feel a little lighter.

"Good," he says. "But I… I do want to. But I also don't want it to be a small deal." 

Dan looks at him quizzically. 

"It's a big thing we're doing" Phil continues, "me and you. And Lauren too. It means something. To me anyway." 

"Of course I--" 

"I just mean that I'm nervous," Phil laughs, "And to answer your question, no. I don't think there's anything that… you know, is a hard limit or whatever." 

"Alright." 

"So… does um, does Lauren have any?" 

Dan eases himself out of the chair and walks over to him. "No anal," he says. "For her, not for us." He laughs. 

Phil rolls his eyes and holds out an arm automatically and folds Dan in close as he comes up to his side. "Fine," Phil says. "I'm good with that." 

"Still nervous?" Dan asks, resting his chin onto the top of Phil's head as Phil's hand splays against his far hip. 

"A bit," Phil confesses, "but excited too." 

"I love you," Dan breathes. "It's me and you, yeah?" 

"Yes," Phil says, tipping his head back angling for a kiss. "It's me and you."

***

Dan looks up as Phil moves up close to him. 

"Hey," Dan says and Phil throws his arms around him. Dan has his clothes and his washbag occupying his hands but he turns before Phil leans on him entirely, discarding everything on the nearby sideboard in favour of pulling Phil close. "What's wrong, are you alright?" 

"I'm fine," Phil says, breathing into Dan's neck, inhaling the the scent of him that's a little like sweat, a little like sex. 

"Then what's with the limpet impression?" 

"I don't know," Phil says, honestly. 

He just wants Dan near for a moment, to feel him in his arms the way he always feels. To reset. Tonight has been great, fun, exciting and everything he'd thought it would be and more. 

But it has also been overwhelming, and he needs a moment to process it. 

"I'm sorry," Dan says, running a hand down Phil's spine. "Did I push you? Did I--" 

"Stop," Phil says, lifting his head. "You didn't. I'm fine. I enjoyed it, honestly." 

"Then--" 

"I just… it's me and you," Phil says. "Like you said. Tonight was… incredible. I'm glad we did it and Lauren is lovely and I'm so fucking lucky that we are… that you were into it. But…" 

"Yeah," Dan says, resting his forehead against Phil's and heaving a deep breath. "I know." 

"You're enough," Phil says. And realises that's what he was scared of. That he might find out that Dan wasn't enough anymore, or that Dan might find out he wasn't. "You're… I don't need…" 

Phil doesn't know how to articulate what he means, and he leaves the words hanging between them, a thread spinning away just waiting for Dan to pick it up. 

"Oh god," Dan says, bringing a hand to cup Phil's jaw and kissing him soundly for a full few seconds. "I never doubted that. You're everything, Phil. Always have been." 

That settles something in Phil's chest. A fizzing worry that had been preying on him.

"Shower?" Dan asks, moving away from him and picking up his abandoned toiletries. 

Phil smiles, a wide grin he can't help as the full weight of everything finally sinks in. "Shower," he agrees. 

It's a one time thing. Or maybe it won't be, Phil doesn't really know. What he does know is that that frisson of _something_ has been satiated for now. He can't imagine there are many people that would ignite it in them the way Lauren had, and that's okay, but they're open to it if it does. He's safe in the knowledge that whatever they choose to share, whoever they invite in to their bed, it will never touch who they are to each other. That they belong to each other. They are enough. It's just sometimes… they might add a little extra.


End file.
